tote_maedchen_luegen_nichtfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassette 1, Seite A
Kassette 1 Seite A ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Tote Mädchen lügen nicht. Kurzinhalt Die Schüler der Liberty High School trauern um ihre Mitschülerin Hannah Baker, die sich das Leben genommen hat. Einige Tage nach ihrem Tod erhält Clay, der Hannah gut kannte, ein Paket, in dem er Kassetten findet, auf denen Hannah die Gründe ihres Selbstmords beziehungsweise Personen, die damit zu tun haben, nennt. Jetzt beginnt für ihn eine emotionale Reise durch Hannahs Leben und es dauert nicht lange, bis er einige seiner Mitschüler mit ganz anderen Augen sieht. Handlung Es ist eigentlich ein ganz normaler Schultag. Alle trauern noch um die kürzlich verstorbene Hannah Baker. Ihr Spind an der Liberty High School ist mit Trauerbriefen geschmückt. Clay, der Hannah gut kannte, steht an seinem Spind und sieht wie 2 Mädchen ein Selfie vor Hannahs Spind machen und es danach mit dem Hashtag #nievergessen auf Social Media posten. Als die Glocke läutet geht Clay zum Spind worauf er plötzlich von Justin Foley angesprochen wird. Justin wirkt sehr aufgewühlt und sagt zu ihm dass er nicht so unschuldig sei und es ihn nicht interessiert was sie denkt. Clay weiß nicht was los ist doch bevor er antworten kann löst Mr. Porter diese Situation auf und schickt beide in den Unterricht. Im Unterricht spricht die Lehrerin davon was man tun kann um Selbstmord zu vermeiden und weist die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf Informationstafeln und Websiten der Schule hin. Einer der Schüler hat darauf keine Lust mehr und fängt an mit Mrs. zu diskutieren. Er hat keine Lust mehr andauernd an den Selbstmord von Hannah erinnert zu werden da dass schon eine Woche her ist. Mrs. (Name der Lehrerin) redet weiter doch Clay hört nicht mehr zu. Er schaut auf Hannahs alten Platz und fällt in seine Gedanken. Plötzlich wird das Bild viel heller und wärmer und wir sehen Hannah mit kurzen Haaren an ihrem Tisch sitzen. Clay hat eine Rückblende von damals (da sowas sehr oft passiert werden Ereignisse die als Rückblenden von Clay gezeigt werden fett geschrieben). ''Die Glocke klingelt und Hannah packt ihrer Sachen. Clay spricht sie auf ihre Haare an und findet diese schön. Er fand die alten Haare von ihr auch sehr schön aber er mag Veränderungen und die kurzen Haare sind auch sehr schön. Hannah antwortet darauf nur mit einem einfachen ,,Danke Clay" und geht aus dem Klassenzimmer.'' Mrs. (Name einfügen) weckt in wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Clay schaut zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und sieht Mr. Baker und Mrs. Baker (die Eltern von Hannah) die Mr. Porter zu Hannahs Spind laufen um diesen zu leeren. Clay kommt aus dem Klassenzimmer doch als Mrs. Baker ihn sieht dreht er sofort um und läuft zur Jungstoilette. Dort trifft er auf Tyler der auf einem Pissior steht und Fotos von etwas macht das draußen stattfindet. Wahrscheinlich von Cheerleadern die gerade Training haben. Clay geht in eine Kabine doch lehnt sich nur an die Wand und atmet tief ein und aus anstatt aufs Klo zu gehen. Die Tür des Klos geht auf und Bryce Walker kommt hinein. Clay bleibt versteckt in der Kabine während Bryce Tyler rausschickt. Bryce telefoniert mit seiner Mutter und sagt ihr dass sie und sein Vater nicht Nachhause kommen soll. Als Clay Schule aus hat trifft er draußen auf Courtney welche ihn umarmt und ihn fragt wie es ihm geht. Sie denkt viel an ihn behauptet sie. Clay wundert das und fragt nach. Courtney findet dass man in Zeiten wie diesen immer für einander da sein sollte. Sie reden weiter und Courtney verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss. Jensen wirkt wieder sehr verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich haben die Beiden davor nie richtig miteinander geredet. Tony ruft Clay und frägt ob er bei ihm im Auto mitfahren möchte. Clay sagt zu und steigt mit Tony ins Auto ein. Sie schlagen ein, Tony startet das Auto,legt eine Kassette ein und fährt los. Es ist eine stille von Musik unterlegten Fahrt. Als sie beim Crestmont vorbeifahren schaut Clay wieder nachdenklich hin und verfällt wieder in seine Gedanken. Eine erneute Rückblende: Eine Rückblende von Clays ersten Arbeitstag beim Crestmont. Hannah zeigt ihm wie man das Popcorn am Besten verkauft, Hannah arbeitet nämlich schon länger beim Crestmont. Um genau zu sein 3 Wochen. Was sie erstaunlich findet da sie erst seit 2 Monaten in diese Stadt gezogen ist. Sie frägt Clay wie er es hier findet doch er kann nicht richtig drauf antworten da er schon sein ganzes Leben hier lebt und es mit nichts anderem vergleichen kann. Er sagt dass das so sei als würde man Han Solo nach dem Weltall zu fragen worauf sie antwortet: "Wow, du bist ein richtiger Nerd oder?" Doch sie bewundert dies da es ihrer Meinung nach sehr viel Mut braucht ein Nerd zu sein. Bevor Clay antworten kann wird er jedoch durch ein Hupen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und die Rückblende endet. Sie kommen bei Clays Haus an. Er packt seinen Rucksack, steigt aus, verabschiedet sich bei Tony mit einem "Bis später!" und läuft in Richtung Haustür. Als er jedoch vor seine Tür steht fällt ihm ein kleines Packet auf dass vor der Haustür auf dem Boden liegt. Es steht Clay Jensen drauf. Er hebt es auf und öffnet es um kurz darauf eine Schachtel mit 7 Kassetten und eine Karte zu finden. Da er kein Gerät hat dass Kassetten abspielen kann frägt er seinen Vater nach seinem "Radio Dings" womit er immer seine CD´s abspielen soll wenn er malen würde. Er antwortet, dass sein Radio Dings Boom Box heißt und sich in der Werkstatt befindet. Er geht in die Werkstatt, holt sich die staubige Boombox aus dem Regal und spielt die erste Kassette ab. Als er Hannahs Stimme hört ist er ziemlich geschockt. Als sie dann erwähnt dass jeder der diese Kassetten bekommt Schuld an ihrem Selbstmord ist kann Clay es überhaupt nicht fassen was gerade passiert. Fokussiert auf Hannahs Stimme hört er nicht wie seine Mutter auftaucht und frägt was er macht. Er erschrickt und versucht die Kassette zu pausieren. Seine Mutter frägt was er sich da anhöre und ob sie es auch mal anhören darf. Clay jedoch verweigert dies und sagt, dass es für den Geschichtsunterricht ist. Er nimmt die Kassette und die Boombox mit auf sein Zimmer und bemerkt, dass ein Knopf auf der Boombox kaputt gegangen ist. Ihm fällt ein das Tony auch Kassetten anhört und und fährt mit seinem Fahrrad zu ihm rüber. Da Tony und sein Vater mit dem Reparieren von Tonys Auto beschäftigt sind klaut Clay den Kassettenspieler von Tony und verschwindet mit der Ausrede, seine Mutter Abendessen macht und er deshalb Nachhause muss. Dass er Nachhause gehen muss war natürlich gelogen. Clay hat sich ein schönes Plätzchen außerhalb der Stadt gesucht und hört sich jetzt auf einer Bank sitzend die Kassette weiter an. Hannah fährt fort und erklärt die Regeln. Auch die Stadtkarte die in der Schachtel enthalten war ist von Wichtigkeit was Clay nicht wusste. Deshalb nimmt er sein Fahrrad und fährt los um sich die Karte von Zuhause zu holen. Er hört sich während er Nachhause fährt die Kassette weiter an und fährt so unvorsichtig, dass er gegen ein Auto fährt und sich schwer am Kopf verletzt. Er kommt trotz seiner Verletzung Zuhause an und sucht nach der Karte im Karton. Seine Mutter hat gemerkt dass er Nachhause gekommen ist und kommt in sein Zimmer wo sie Clay mit seiner Kopfverletzung vorfindet. Sie möchte die Verletzung mit dem Erste Hilfe Koffer verarzten doch Clay lehnt ab. Er muss wieder zu Tony, so seine Ausrede. Seine Mutter lässt ihn wieder gehen aber nur, wenn Clay jetzt mit Helm fährt. Er schnappt sich den Helm, verlässt das Haus und setzt ihn auf. Eine erneute Rückblende: Clay kommt gerade mit seinem Fahrrad beim Crestmont an und setzt seinen Helm ab. Hannah kommt aus dem Crestmont gelaufen und sagt, dass sie seinen Helm liebt. Sie findet ihn bezaubert, so Hannah. Sie frägt ob Clay keine Angst vor einer Helmfrisur hätte doch er erwidert, dass seine Haare immer gleich aussehen, egal was er macht. Hannah wuschelt durch Clays Haare und gibt ihm Styling-Tipps. Sie reden weiter und laufen Richtung Eingang. Hannah sagt dass er noch die Toiletten putzen muss und benutzt dabei zum ersten Mal den Spitznamen "Helmchen". Als sie gerade reingehen wollen erwähnt Hannah eine Party die sie am nächsten Tag bei ihr Zuhause veranstaltet und lädt Clay ein. Sie gehen rein und die Rückblende endet. Clay fährt mit seinem Fahrrad durch die Nacht und hört sich die Kassette an, worauf Hannah ihn über den ersten roten Stern, also der erste Ort auf der Karte erzählt. Hannah verlässt sich lieber auf die alten "Old-school" Medien als auf die neueren (Google Maps etc.) da dass Internet dafür bekannt ist,alles nur zu verschlimmern. Ein rotes Auto fährt an Clay vorbei, dreht plötzlich um und scheint ihn nun zu verfolgen. Clay versucht erst den Fahrer zu identifizieren doch als ihm dass nicht gelingt fängt er an, schneller zu fahren damit er ihn vielleicht abhängen kann. Das gelingt ihm als er in einen Park fährt. Er fährt weiter und wir wechseln wieder in eine Rückblende (gut zu erkennen da Clay nun eine Verletzung hat und damals nicht): Clay kommt bei Hannahs Haus an wo sie ihre "erste und einzige Party" geschmissen hat. Dies ist auch der erste Ort auf der Karte. Hannah erzählt auf der Kassette, dass sie hier zum ersten Mal Justin getroffen habe. Er ist zugleich die "Hauptfigur" der ersten Kassette. Um genau zu sein hat Kat, Hannahs einzige und beste Freundin, diese Party organisiert da sie bald umzieht und sich von allen verabschieden möchte. Kat holt Clay ein Bier und Hannah und Clay reden miteinander als plötzlich Bryce auftaucht und anfängt, sich mit Hannah zu unterhalten. Kat taucht wieder auf und schickt Bryce weg. Hannah ist neu in der Stadt und kennt Bryce noch nicht. Kat und Clay jedoch schon und sie schlagen Hannah vor sich lieber von ihm fernzuhalten da er laut Kat wie ein "dämlicher Darth Vader" ist. Clay bejaht dies. Als Hannah geht um sich ein Bier zu holen gesteht Clay Kat dass er Gefühle für Hannah hat worauf Kat antwortet dass Hannah aus ihrer Sicht auf die falschen Typen steht. Kat geht auch und Clays Handy beginnt zu vibrieren. Die Rückblende pausiert. Auf dem Handy steht groß "Home" also Zuhause drauf. Seine Mutter ruft wahrscheinlich an da sie sich, wie immer, Sorgen macht. Clay jedoch drückt den Anruf weg und schaut wieder zu Hannahs Haus. Die Rückblende geht weiter: Die Sprinkleranlage geht an und macht Zach nass worauf Justin in schubst und sich beide Schlussendlich auf dem Boden wälzen. Kat erklärt vom Weitem dass Justin Foley ihrer ist und Zach Hannahs. Sie und Justin sind nämlich zusammen. Hannah hat jedoch schon ein Auge auf Justin geworfen der ihr sympatisch rüber kommt. Zukunfts Hannah jedoch sagt, dass ab hier der Ärger begonnen hat. Die Schule beginnt wieder und Kat ist weggezogen. Justin hat direkt am ersten Schultag angefangen mit Hannah zu reden und sie findet ihn echt toll. Deshalb redet sie mit Kat welche ihr sagt, dass sie Justin haben kann. Als Hannah Nachhause fahren will gibt sie Justin ihre Nummer und schreibt später als sie am Hausaufgaben machen ist mit ihm. Sie verabreden sich im Eisenhauer Park und spielen mit den Spielgeräten am Kinderspielplatz dort. ''' Zukunfts Clay beobachtet vom Weiten den Spielplatz und halt Halluzinationen von Justin und Hannah wie sie mit der Rutsche rutschen und sich anschließend küssen. Clay sitzt nun auf der Parkbank neben den Spielplatz als wieder das rote Auto auftaucht. Diesmal bleibt es stehen und Tony steigt aus dem Wagen. Tony sieht, dass Clay seinen Walkman hat was ihm aber nichts ausmacht. Er sollte nur aufpassen wenn er während dem Fahren Musik hört. Tony sieht sich um und sagt "Eisenhauer Park, dann bist du jetzt wohl bereit für Seite 2". Clay ist geschockt dass auch Tony über die Kassetten bescheid weiß. Eher er was antworten kann verschwindet Tony. Jensen fährt Nachhause und versucht einzuschlafen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Deshalb hört er sich weiter die Kassette an. Am nächsten Tag geht Clay wieder in die Schule. Eine erneute Rückblende: '''Man sieht Justin wie er seinen Freunden von der Verabredung mit Hannah erzählt. Sie glauben ihm aber nicht worauf er die Bilder zeigt die er von Hannah gemacht hat. Bryce packt sein Handy während die anderen Jungs Justin festhalten damit er die Bilder von Hannah an die ganze Schule schicken kann. Als der Unterricht beginnt klingeln die Handys von vielen Schülern welche kurz darauf ihr Handy rausholen und sich die Nachricht anschauen. Alle sind geschockt und schauen zu Hannah die sich, verständlich, sehr unwohl und gedemütigt fühlt. Auch Clay bekommt diese Nachricht und schaut sie sich an während Hannah ihn fast weinend ansieht. Clay geht nach dem Unterricht in die Cafeteria um dort mit Tony über die Kassetten zu reden. Tony sagt aber nur, dass er sich einfach die Kassetten anhören solle da Hannah es so wollte. Clay aus der Vergangenheit sitzt auch in der Cafeteria und Hannah frägt ob sie sich zu ihm setzten kann. Er verneint erst da er Hausaufgaben machen muss, ihr ist dies jedoch egal worauf sie sich einfach setzt. Sie versucht mit Clay ein Gespräch anzufangen doch er fühlt nicht wohl und schreit Hannah nach kurzer Zeit mit den Worten "Manchmal ist es besser einfach zu warten" an. Hannah ist verletzt und geht. Clay läuft durch die Gänge der Schule und sieht wie Mr. Porter Justin mit in sein Büro nimmt und wie Courtney ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer aus anschaut. Er dreht sich um und sieht wieder eine Halluzination von Hannah die ihn anlächelt. Die Glocken läuten und die Gänge werden mit Schülern überflutet während Clay mittendrin steht. Jensen sitzt an seinem Tisch in seinem Zimmer und dreht die Kassette um. Er fängt an sich die Kassette anzuhören und schaut geschockt in die Kamera. Soundtrack Besetzung Hauptrollen *Dylan Minnette als Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford als Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro als Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe als Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn als Justin Foley *Miles Heizer als Alex Standall *Justin Prentice als Bryce Walker *Ross Butler als Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid als Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves als Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke als Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh als Olivia Baker Nebenrollen *Brian d’Arcy James als Andy Baker *Josh Hamilton als Mr. Jensen *Ajiona Alexus als Sheri Holland *Michelle Selene Ang als Courtney Crimsen *Keiko Agena als Mrs. Bradley *Giorgia Whigham als Kat *Uriah Shelton als Pratters *Dorian Lockett als Coach Pratick Galerie Bilder |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Ep1 68.jpg Ep1 109.jpg Ep1 196.jpg Ep1 269.jpg Ep1 361.jpg Ep1 470.jpg Ep1 544.jpg Ep1 558.jpg Ep1 609.jpg Ep1 638.jpg |-|Hinter den Kulissen = Hinter den Kulissen |-|Charakterporträts= Charakterporträts Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__